Heart no kuni no Alice-Carrot Cake
by CrazyAnimeKittyGirl
Summary: An ElliotxReader Fanfiction. You are the newest outsider in wonderland. When Alice, the original outsider from Heart no kuni no Alice notices a spark between you and no other than the match hare, what happens?


You just wandered into a Wonderland. You already saw Julius. As you walked, you eventually ran into a grand mansion. As you walked up to the gates, pulling your loose (h/c) hair out of your face you saw two young gate keepers. They apeared to be twins. "Hey, lady!" The blue twin yelled. "We don't take kindly to strangers!" The red twin yelled. "You look nice, lady! But we can't judge a book by it's cover!" They both said together. "Wait, no!" You were terrified as you saw them lift up the axes they were carrying. 'Clang' Was all you heard. You saw a tall blonde, rabbit-eared man blocking the axes with his pistol. "Dee and Dum, you idiots!" You heard him yell. "Stupid stinky rabbit!" You heard one of the twins say. You just stood there for a minute and watched them fight it out for a bit. After a while, the blonde rabbit turned back to you. "I'm sorry, my names Elliot March. Now what are you here for? Or I may have to get Blood over here. He told me not to just randomly shoot young lady's that walk through here. Apparently he's afraid I might shoot his girlfriend Alice. She's an outsider. Hey, you've got a face, and I've never seen you before, are you an outsider?" Elliot asked puzzled. "That's what Julius said when I saw him earlier..." You informed him. "Oh, wow! Outsiders aren't too common here. What's your name?" You contemplated what he asked you, trying to decide if you should tell him any personal information. You finally made your decision. "My name's (y/n)." You beamed. Elliot smiled back and took you inside to meet and talk to Blood Dupre. The mafia boss. Elliot's boss. "Blood is busy right now, so you can meet him later tonight at our tea party." Elliot smiled. "Alright." You replied nervously.

-Later At Night-

Later at the midnight tea party, you were sitting in between Elliot and a Blonde-ish haired girl. "Elliot, is this the girl you were telling me about?" The tall, black haired mafia boss asked. "Yeah. Amazing she ended up in front of our territory, Blood." Elliot answered before stuffing his face with some carrot cake. "Yes, it does seem like outsiders like to hang around dangerous and powerful people and places." Blood smirked, fixing his gaze on you and Alice. Since this was both of your first stops, besides the Clock Tower. Alice seemed to just brush off his comment. "Yeah, well if that's the case she'll need a place to stay." The dark blonde haired girl brought up. "What do you say, (y/n)? You can work with me as a maid here, until you find some where else to live!" Alice suggested. "Alright, I'll do my best!" You announced.

You were excited for your first day working as the new maid. But at the same time, you are not the type to ENJOY work. "Alice, what do I need to do first?" You asked the young adult. "Well first of all, you need to pull on this maid outfit..." Alice told you. The dress was white with a spade, clover, club and heart on the top of the apron. "Alright, now start cleaning dishes so the cooks can make breakfast for Blood, Elliot and the Twins Dee and Dum. We're also invited to eat with them because we ARE their guests." Alice told you in a rush as she rushed to Blood's room to wake him up. You followed the directions that she gave you.

-After Breakfast-

"Alright, (y/n). Now we need to get ready to see Blood and Elliot off to work." Alice said, rushing you to the door to see them on their way out. "Hold on!" You freaked out a bit as Alice shoved you against the wall to see them out. As they came up you smiled and waved goodbye. Blood gave Alice a kiss goodbye. Several men followed Blood out the door. The person in the back was Elliot, he put his hand on your shoulder. "Thanks, (y/n)." Elliot said. He smiled at you and left behind the group, ready to shoot anyone who tries to bring harm to Blood. You paused for a moment. "Bye, Elliot!" You smiled awkwardly. Alice caught a glimpse of your smile and smiled a bit herself. "So you like the March Hare, hunh?" She asked you. "N-no, it's just-I!" You panicked mentally then let out a slight sigh of relief. "So you've noticed?" You asked Alice after the other workers went off to do there chores. "Well (y/n), it's not everyday someone tries to be friendly to the fearsome March Hare. And God forbid anyone smile at him." Alice smirked. "He's actually a nice guy, but he has to appear ruthless in public to keep up appearances. He is apart of the mafia, after all." You thought about what Alice said. "Please don't tell anyone, though!" You pleaded to Alice. "Don't worry, I won't! I'll also help you out every now and then." Alice squealed. "Thanks!" You whispered. Then the both of you got to work, to make up for lost time.

You looked as you saw the other maids set everything out for you and Alice to have tea with the others. Alice dragged you off to get changed. "Here, wear this." Alice said, handing you an outfit. The dress was a Lolita dress, similar to hers. Except it had longer-ish sleeves and it was closer to a green-blue. Rather than her trade mark blue dress. You pulled your hair up into a ponytail. "Alright, let's go out now!" Alice said, dragging you out. She sat you down between her and Elliot. "What do you think of her dress I picked out for her?" Alice asked. Everyone looked around. They didn't hate it, but it was obvious to them that it didn't suit you. "Well I think the young lady looks nice." Blood said, trying to keep Alice in high spirits as he drank his tea. "I think she looks cute..." Elliot said in a whole-hearted voice. "We think (y/n) looks like an overly dressed doll." The twins said dully. "She's wearing almost the same dress as Alice, and you like it on her!?" Elliot yelled at them. "Well it works on Alice." Dum said. "Yeah!" Dee agreed. As they continued to fight, Blood mentioned having a headache and left, alongside Alice. As they saw this they stopped fighting. "Wait, where are you going?" Elliot asked Blood a little worried. "Nothing Elliot, I'm full. You can finish my meal for me." Blood sighed non-chalantly. "Man, your great Blood!" Elliot said excitedly as he ate.

-Later That Night-

As you walked to your room you came across Elliot. "Hey, Elliot!" You smiled brightly. "Oh, hey (y/n)! Do you need anything?" Elliot offered. "No thank you, but I do want to talk to YOU." You informed him. "For what?" Elliot asked. "Just about anything." You offered. You were bored and had nothing better to do than talk to Elliot at the moment. Elliot looked at you for a moment a bit puzzled. He was trying to decipher exactly what you meant. "Are you okay, Elliot?" You asked him. Elliot snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry, and yes I'm fine. But I've got some paperwork to get done before bed, but see you later (y/n)!" He scratched behind his ear and gave you an awkward smile, then walked off. 'Does he hate me?' You thought. You needed to find out.

You have been working with Alice as a maid at the Hatter's Mansion for a while now. You have become very good friends with the March Hare, Elliot. "Hey, (y/n)!" Alice called to you. "What is it?" You asked Alice. "So, when are you planning to ask Elliot out?" She asked you. "What?! Well, I guess I never really thought about it..." You shrugged. "You need to ask him out, how about today at our usual tea party after Blood and them all get home!" Alice suggested. "But Alice, I wouldn't even know where to go." You tried to tell her. "I know a good resteraunt that me Blood could go to with you. It would be like a double date!" Alice beamed excitedly. "Fine." You said in a retreating tone. You guys were about to be set up on your first date with Elliot.

-During Tea Party-

"Hey, Blood?" Alice asked, interrupting the awkward and temporary silence. "Yes, young lady?" Blood answered. "When we go out to that resteraunt tomorrow, we should bring Elliot and (y/n) with us! It'll be like a double date!" Alice squealed, excited for once that she hasn't been the only person picked on while your here. She feels like she has somewhat of an upper hand on you too. "A double date?" Blood confirmed. Elliot and the twins heard him and stared at him for a while. "Yeah, I think it'll be fun! But the twins need to stay here and work. And (y/n) is totally fine with it, right (y/n)!?" Alice asked you. "Ummm, yes. I would love that!" You spat out quickly. "Then it's decided!" Blood and Alice announced.


End file.
